objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object's Mega Game
Introduction Hello, this is a fanfiction collab between Young Little Unicorn and Bfdi is the best. The rules are simple: There are 30 contestants and 29 rooms. After each room, the slowest contestant will be eliminated. The final room is a combination of all challenges from all the previous room. Got it? Okay, now let's reveal the contestants! The Contestants: 200px-Coiny Pose.png|Coiny Fireys.png|Firey 108px-Leafy.png|Leafy Bubble.png|Bubble 250px-Pencil 12.png|Pencil 150px-Match 11.png|Match Needle.png|Needle Teardrop.png|Teardrop 324px-Spongy Idle.png|Spongy Eraser??.png|Eraser 65. Pen.png|Pen 150px-Blocky new.png|Blocky 38. Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube 168px-Flower 8.PNG|Flower WoodyBFPI.png|Woody Snowball.png|Snowball Tennisball BFDI.png|Tennis Ball Rocky Pose (1).png|Rocky Golf Ball FFCM.png|Golf Ball Pinforcamp.png|Pin 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby Book.png|Book Yellow Face (Smile).png|Yellow Face Gelatin.png|Gelatin Dora BFMR.png|Dora Bomby.png|Bomby 200px-Nickel ruanig-1-.png|Nickel 201px-Fries Idle.png|Fries Puffball 2.png|Puffball Donut Pose.png|Donut Room 1: Parkour <30 contestants out of nowhere falls into a room> Announcer: Haha, it's nice to see all of you again. Coiny: Who wants to see YOU? Stupid speaker box! Firey: At least he's not stupid like you, you worthless coin. Coiny: Grrrr... Tennis Ball: What? Where am I? I'm just eating a bowl of noodles and suddenly fall down here. Leafy: Wait, I thought you doesn't have arms. Tennis Ball: I'm eating the noodles using my leg, okay? Rocky: Mfff! Teardrop: ... Golf Ball: Oh no! It's the Nobody-Can-Understand-What-You-Say couple! Run! Golf Ball: Ewwwww, Puffball! Clean me! Puffball: Never! Golf Ball: Grrrrrrr... Puffball: Ha! You missed me! Fries: Come on guys, stop fighting! Golf Ball: Shut up you French-Fries-That-Are-Years-Old! Fries: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? Announcer: Stop it all of you! We are here for a reason. Announcer: I SAID STOP IT ALL OF YOU!!! Announcer: We are here because BFDIA is canceled. BFDI fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Announcer: So now Bfdi is the best and Young Little Unicorn will replace Michael and Cary Huang and make a new show called: Object's Mega Game! BFDI fans: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Announcer: So here's the rules: There are 30 contestants and 29 rooms. After each room, the slowest contestant will be eliminated. The final room is a combination of all challenges from all the previous room. Ruby: What? You just Copy+Paste the line from the Introduction section. How lazy... Announcer: Whatever. So the first room will be Parkour! Announcer: Whoever gets to the end of the room, which is over there, see that? The wall that has a door will be safe. Also one more thing. The first person to get there will receive a button. Blocky: Uh... what can the button do? Anouncer: Well, in the next room, if someone press the button, a secret way will appear, and the person that pressed the button can go that way to get to the end of the room. Which for short, it's an Immunity Button. Eraser: Woah, cool! Announcer: Well, let's stop talking. GO!!! Gelatin: Umm… Firey! Let's help each other! Firey: Gelatin, no offense… but it ain't worth it. I mean, how about we go solo, without the buddies or teamwork and stuff? Gelatin: Okay? Donut: PUFFBALL! Fly me to the end of the room, so that I can press the button so that the both of us gets to be immune in the next room. Alright!? Announcer: Um... Only 1 person can go into the secret way, when a person entered, the secret way will close itself. Also no flying. Puffball, I will use my magic wand that I got from a cereal box to take away your flying albility and grows you limbs. Donut: Okay so back to our conversation. Alright!? Puffball: No. Donut: But— Puffball: No. Donut: Seriously, I need— Puffball: NO! NO! NO! You're on your own Donut, don't depend on me. I wish, you could be more brave to go in your own. Donut: GRRR…!!! Fries: Don't worry Donut, you're just overreacting. Let's go together, as sympathy to what Mean-Ball did to you, just ignore her. Donut: Yeah! Ruby : Okay, Book. Let's try to come first and press the button. Book: Okay. Ruby: Let's do it now! Book : Okay, so... First, we must make sure if all of our alliance is here and not playing Spongy Cake. And— Ruby: Book they are already doing it. Book : *sigh* Of course they are… Ice Cube : Except me and Bubble, because we aren't interested in Spongy Cake. So let's go! But isn't it betraying our alliance? Book : They betrayed us! So let's go! Snowball : Pen, Blocky, Eraser! Come over here and help me, get to the end of this room, but first we just do the parkour to get to the button! Eraser: Yeah, but not to mention, I'm afraid of heights! Don't you know? Pen: Don't worry, Eraser. I will help you parkour all the way to the end of this scary parkour challenge, just close your eyes and think of happy thoughts. Eraser: No. I'm not letting you kill me. Pen: Well then, I can't force you what to do, just go on yourself then, we'll wait for you at the top IF you even try to do the parkour. Eraser: I WILL! Just not… right now… Blocky: Guys, I'll come later, I'm busy torturing some contestants, like Bubble and Ice Cube you guys go ahead I'll come later. Snowball: Alrighty then, see ya guys at the top. Blocky: Needle, I need to use you to pop and shatter Ice Cube. Needle: No! Put me down, Blocky or I'll sue you for what you've done to me! Also, don't kill my friends you… you… red, piece of wood? Blocky: GRRR…!!! YOU'LL PAY NEEDY! Needle: My name's not, Need— *thrown to Bubble and Ice Cube by Blocky* Bubble: This parkour challenge is pretty easy, right Ice Cube? Ice Cube: Yeah! *crack* Bubble: Woah! Woah! Oh no, I'm falling into the lava! Aaaarggggghhhhhh!!! *popped* Blocky: Haha! Now time to do the parkour challenge, with Snowball, Pen but not that scaredy cat, Eraser! Eraser: Hey! Woody's the scaredy cat. Woody: *whimpers and slightly exaggerating* Coiny: Hmm… this parkour doesn't look too hard, I have no idea why do people have trouble in doing it but I'll just go. Pin: Don't you know Coiny? That parkour challenge is harder than it looks! Believe me, if it wasn't hard then anyone could already do the parkour without any accidents! Pencil: More like it's easy, but Blocky is shoving us off our platforms, duh! Pin: Never-mind then. Coiny: I'm not gonna be petrified by the words of some silly dumb people! I'll be brave and will finish the parkour without any obstacles in my way. Now time to start— *falls off* Pin: What did I tell you, Coiny? Spongy: Pin did you know that you, me, Nickel, Yellow Face, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky, are all armless and there's NO way we can cross it, because there's no hands to stabilize our balance! Pin: But it seems, that even MORE people with arms, fall than the percentage of people with no arms fell so it means we still got a chance! Spongy: You're right. But, could you still call someone to carry me to the top? I can't move from place to place thanks to be my fatness. Pin: Rrrrright… Spongy: What? Leafy: Teardrop, let's help each other cross the bridge! We'll totally make it in time, before other contestants get there! Teardrop: … Leafy: T-t-Teardrop? Are you… t-t-talking to me? Teardrop: … Leafy: OH FINE! You could go on your own, so I'm gonna get someone else to help me like Firey. So hey Firey wanna— Firey: No. Leafy: O-o-okay then… but why would you do this to me? I guess, I'll just kill myself since nobody wants to be my friend now. Nickel: Wow, what a dramatic surprise! Leafy: SHUT UP! You're not even helping, plus don't you see I'm crying Starch? Which is actually, the only thing that feeds me! Nickel: Nope, don't care, don't even bother to get involved. I'm outa here. Yellow Face: But Nickel don't you want to be at least friendly? I mean, your sarcasm usually bugs people around. Nickel: And your loudness sure bugs me! Yellow Face: Aww… Tennis Ball: Golf Ball how about you, me and Rocky team up in this parkour challenge, since we're all armless and we're all friends! Golf Ball: Yeah, I agree, do you agree Rocky? Rocky: *nods* Tennis Ball: Lemme guess, we're gonna fall and die. I have calculated the chances of us either dying or survive this tragedy. Golf Ball: I calculated that, we must face this parkour no matter what! I mean do you want to win or get eliminated? I'd rather choose the first option. Tennis Ball: O-O-Okay then… Golf Ball: Let's go! Rocky: Hey, I could finally talk again! Yay! I'm so happy and enthusiastic! Snowball: I need to close my ears. Announcer: Oh yeah, people that died can be recover in 3 minutes. But since it's over, they will be recover. Coiny: Heh, I'm back. Coiny: njdwgpourewghurhewughuiehgiifwoe Ruby: Uhhhh... uhhh... Ruby: Yay! Firey: WHAT!!!!? So if she can do it, I can too! Firey: Ah crap! Snowball : Everyone… is way slower than me in this parkour! Wait a second… Pin : Maybe you should stop being so self-centered and get moving! Needle : Speaking of which, time to knock Blocky down with the power of Pen! Pen : Needy what are you doing? Needle : Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. NEEDY! *slaps Pen* Pen : Oh no, Blocky look out! Blocky : Huh? Snowball : If I'm going down, you're going down too Pin! Pin : NOOOO! Donut : Puffball, give me a ride you dumb coaster! Puffball : Fine, if you stop insulting me! Donut : Just keep moving! Puffball : I'm gonna drop you off my body! Donut : Wait what? Gelatin : Bomby, Fries you're both about to be dropped out by a falling Donut. Fries : Gelatin, stop being paranoid, it's utterly annoying. P.S nothing's falling on top of us, even if Donut did fell he would've screamed. Gelatin : This is why be cautious while doing a parkour challenge. Anything can happen. Firey : Match can I use you for something? Match : This is Match and I'm never going down to the lights of you, because I'm so much better and every part of me is sayin' go get her! Firey : Umm… what? Pencil : You're gonna burn Match and toss her at me don't you! Well, I got this Enchiridion that says I will be the winner of the challenge even if it's doodled by me. Firey : Dumb idea. Pencil : HEY! Match : Wee! I'm flying! Firey : *doing the MLG pose* Golf Ball : According to my calculations, I think everyone will die if I throw this bomb at them. Tennis Ball : Golf Ball, that's Bomby. Golf Ball : Who cares! Spongy : I think I'm gonna lose in this parkour, because that platform can't handle my enormous fatness! Aww…! Spongy : I'm sorry my butt smelled like Oatmeal Raisins!!! Announcer : Looks like there's only 11 contestants left alive. They are Dora, Eraser, Firey, Flower, Gelatin, Golf Ball, Nickel, Rocky, Tennis Ball, Woody and Yellow Face. Dora : *very quickly* Omg like Yellow Face get out of the way *kicks Yellow Face* get out of the way clumsy Tennis Ball *kicks Tennis Ball* get away Nickel, wait a second, I have no other platform to stand on… AAAAAHHHHHH! Nickel : Speaking of myself lately, wasn't Golf Ball and Rocky with Tennis Ball? Or they both abandoned him? Damn it! Rocky : *pukes on Nickel* Nickel : Oh no! Firey : I have killed Flower and Woody after burning them now what's next? Gelatin : Sorry Firey but I have to win. Rocky : *pukes on Gelatin* Gelatin : Oh no! Golf Ball : Who's left? Announcer : I have recovered everyone else, they are catching up, anyways Eraser, Golf Ball and Rocky is in the lead, except Rocky barfed his way down so it means he has to start over. Golf Ball : Next room! Eraser : Let me get there instead! Match: So... Pen, I wanna tell you this... Pen: Yeah? Match: It's that... I... I love you. Pencil: I'm gonna do it! Pencil: Grrrrr... How DARE her!? Pencil: TAKE THIS!!! Match: Ahhh... Ah.... Why did you do this, Pencil? Pencil: This is what happened to someone that steals my beloved Pen! Coiny: I'm gonna make it! Coiny: Nailed it! Category:BFDI Category:Made by Bfdi is the best Category:Unicornicopia170’s Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:BFDIA Category:Coiny Category:Firey Category:Leafy Category:Bubble Category:Pencil Category:Match Category:Needle Category:Teardrop Category:Spongy Category:Eraser Category:Pen Category:Blocky Category:Ice Cube Category:Flower Category:Woody Category:Snowball Category:Tennis Ball Category:Golf Ball Category:Rocky Category:Pin Category:Ruby Category:Book Category:Yellow Face Category:Gelatin Category:Dora Category:Bomby Category:Nickel Category:Fries Category:Puffball Category:Donut